1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of keyboard operated devices, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for controlling the keyboard device wherein the user actuates keys of the keyboard device with fingers or the like, and wherein the device recognizes which finger or groups of fingers or the like are actuating the keys and issues one or more of a variety of responses as a function of the finger or fingers actuating the keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Keyboard operated devices are generally operated by actuating (e.g . depressing) a key with a finger, which causes the device to issue a response, such as a musical note in the case of a musical instrument, transmission of data in the case of a computer, etc. The response is generally preset by hardware remote from the key itself. That is, the nature of the response is generally not controllable by and simultaneously with the actuation of the keys. However, there exist a number of devices which control certain aspects of the output signal based on the depression speed or pressure of a key. For example, the speed with which a key is depressed has been used to control attack, sustain, portamento, glissando, etc. The force with which a key is depressed has been used to control pitch, vibrato, etc.
Furthermore, most keyboard operated devices are incapable of distinguishing between different fingers actuating keys. Thus, they respond independent of which finger actuates the keys. In a musical instrument, for example, the device response to depressing the middle C key with the index finger will be the same as the response to depressing that key with the middle finger. Recognition between fingers has been utilized, however, in one instance to simultaneously generate sound and light images. In that device, the keys are constructed as magnetic heads sensitive to distinctive magnetic fields of magnetic fingertip gloves worn by the user. Keyboard depression is used to control the sound response of the device while the magnetic control affects varying the light images.
For a prior art keyboard controlled device to operate such that each key is capable of producing a different output, each key must be individually defined or programmed. For example, in a music synthesizer one key may output one note with a first timbre, attack, sustain, vibrato, etc. and a second key may output a second note with a second timbre, attack, sustain, vibrato, etc. To achieve this result, the characteristics for each key must be individually established. To change the output characteristics of a key, either the individual key or the entire keyboard must be reprogrammed.
There is a present need in the art for keyboard controlled devices which provide a greater control of the output of the device during operation. The ability to control the characteristics of the output of a device while simultaneously actuating the device provides greater flexibility of the device and is needed in the art. Needed also is the ability to distinguish between different fingers actuating keys of the device so as to provide a greater variety of possible outputs. Finally, a device wherein each key may have a variety of possible outputs without resorting to reprogramming each key is needed.